Kronik Cinta
by Ranfzhr
Summary: Jongin yang kalah dari musuh abadinya dalam lomba panjat pinang, berniat mencelakai lawannya, Kyungsoo, dengan mendatangi dukun sakti di kampungnya. Tapi, memang, benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Bukan sulap tapi memang sihir, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo akhirnya sama-sama jatuh. EXO. Kaisoo. BL. HUMOR!


**Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

 **Oh Sehun, Lu Han**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

.

 **Humor, Romance**

.

 **BL!**

.

 **Notes : Heyho! Saya bawa fanfic humor (lagi). Originally made for KFF2K18 event. This is a nyaris-humor-total fic, hahaha. Untuk siapapun yang punya prompt, saya ucapkan terimakasih karna telah membuat saya semangat nulis di saat saya seharusnya banyak belajar buat persiapan ujian:v Happy reading^^**

.

.-

Semilir angin sore sepoi-sepoi membelai rambut seseorang di bangku depan sebuah warung kopi—seorang pelanggan yang sekilas terlihat seperti akang-akang pengangguran berbaju kumal seadanya. Segelas kopi _anget_ yang tersaji di hadapan disesap lamat-lamat olehnya. Khidmat seperti mengecap minuman termahal di dunia. Sebelah kaki terangkat ke atas bangku panjang—menjadi posisi _uenak_ untuk momen sore teduh ini.

Kim Jongin namanya. Perjaka _ting-ting_ kuliahan yang meski gayanya cuma gitu-gitu aja, telah dinobatkan secara tidak resmi menjadi salah satu idola gadis-gadis se-RT. Hobinya tiap Jumat sore ialah _nongki_ di warung kopi—seperti saat ini. Katanya, segelas kopi dan angin sore adalah perpaduan yang pas untuk menenangkan jiwa. Halah.

 _BRAK_.

"U—uhuk! Uhuk uhuk—hoeekk—"

Jongin tersedak hebat. Kadar gantengnya berkurang sekian persen bersama percik liur yang muncrat saat terbatuk.

"HAHAHA!"

Suasana sore yang sempat terasa begitu tenang dan _adem_ bagi Jongin menjadi panas seketika. Rusak sudah acara _nongki damai_ -nya. Emosi menggulung ke ubun-ubun. Siapapun yang menggebrak meja seenak perut itu harus mendapat setidaknya satu tendangan ganteng darinya!

"CAH EDAN!"

Si pelaku masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan setelah satu tendangan mendarat keras di kakinya. Tawa lebar itu melipatgandakan kekesalan. Jongin berpikir untuk sekalian saja mengeluarkan jurus silatnya. Makhluk bongsor kurang ajar di depannya ini memang tak pernah datang baik-baik—selalu ngajak ribut.

"Kutu beras! Belalang sawah! Cucak rowo! Mati lo sana!" Jongin mengabsen binatang penghuni kampung sambil menyeka sekitaran bibir. Beneran, deh, Jongin gondok setengah mati. Sementara tersangka penggebrakan meja masih setia tertawa-tawa dengan kurang ajarnya.

Oh, kali ini namanya Park Chanyeol, baru saja masuk kuliah jurusan manajemen—berbeda dengan Jongin yang merupakan mahasiswa semester 3 teknik elektro. Chanyeol, anak Pak RT yang kelakuannya suka agak _miring_. Yang kerjaannya hanya mengekori plus mengganggu Jongin di banyak kegiatan Karang Taruna. Perawakannya tinggi melebihi Jongin, kulitnya putih dan matanya bulat berbinar. Kualifikasi yang sangat _match_ untuk menjadikannya idola juga. Tapi menurut Jongin, tetap dirinya lah yang paling ganteng.

"Ngapain, sih?! Ganggu!" Jongin menatap Chanyeol sengit. Sisa kopinya Jongin teguk banyak-banyak sampai habis. Lalu dia pesan segelas lagi.

"Ngopi mulu. Nggak baik buat kesehatan." ujar Chanyeol dengan tampang bijaknya. Ia geleng-geleng _sok_ prihatin. Jongin pura-pura tidak dengar. Apalah arti petuah tak tulus dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Jongin cuma ngopi tiap Jumat sore, kok. Lagian item-item begini, kopi juga punya khasiat, loh, Yeol." Suara ayu, jernih nan menentramkan hati tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam warung kopi. Sebuah wajah manis berkesan polos menyembul di antara ragam bungkus-bungkus minuman _sachet_ yang tergantung menjuntai. Tangannya yang seputih susu menyodorkan segelas kopi hitam—pesanan Jongin yang kedua sore ini.

"Denger, tuh." _Srupuutt_. Jongin angguk-angguk sembari mulai menyeruput kopi.

Chanyeol mendengus menanggapinya. "Ah, Jongin terus kamu belain, Neng. Akunya kapan?" kata Chanyeol pada si pengantar kopi. Nada usil terdengar jelas—memang niatnya ingin usil.

"Aku bukan eneng-eneng, Chanyeol!" Luhan cemberut. Luhan ini anak pemilik warung kopi yang kebetulan ada _shift_ jaga warung hari Jumat sore. Dia lelaki, kalau kalian mau tahu. Tapi badan mungil dan tampang _kinclong_ nya itu, lho, suka bikin para perjaka khilaf. Entah _ngidam_ apa si Ibu pemilik warung ini sampai melahirkan anak laki-laki berperawakan macam perempuan begini.

"Usir aja dia, Han. Beli kagak ngerusuh iya." dumal salah satu yang paling _gelap_ di antara mereka. Jongin pasang wajah jutek. Tidak peduli pada Chanyeol yang merasa terhina karena disangka tidak mau beli apa-apa.

"Iya, nih. Chanyeol beli nggak?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya—termakan omongan Jongin.

"Enak aj—"

"EKHEM!"

Tiga kepala disana menoleh serempak. Satu orang lagi datang dan bergabung di tengah-tengah mereka dengan tampang _songong_ minta dihajar. Orang itu bersedekap, alis tebalnya menukik—seperti gambar burung anak TK itulho.

"Puas godain bini gue?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin _sweatdrop_. Bocah, bocah.

"Bini? Maksud lu Luhan, Hun?" tanya Chanyeol sangsi. Si 'Hun' merotasikan bola mata seolah berbicara ' _yaiyalah siapa lagi_ ' bersama muka (yang memang) _songong_ nya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang. Satu-dua detik, kemudian—

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tawa dua tiang itu lepas. Yang baru datang alias Oh Sehun si anak bawang Karang Taruna (tapi luar biasa kaya raya) semakin tidak terima. Sudah kecengannya digoda, ditertawakan pula oleh dua orang yang bahkan tidak lebih ganteng dan putih darinya.

Luhan mau ikut tertawa, tapi kasihan dengan Sehun yang kayaknya memang tidak sedang bercanda. Habisnya, Sehun itu masih SMA, tapi tidak pernah bosan mengaku sebagai suami sah Neng Luhan.

"Lurusin dulu pipisnya, Sehun. Baru ngakuin kalo Luhan itu bini lu." kata Jongin lembut-lembut.

Melihat Sehun yang nampaknya berniat menendang Jongin, Luhan berinisiatif menyela. "Sehun mau beli apa?"

Dan berkat itu, atensi Sehun sukses dicuri dan dimiliki Luhan sepenuhnya. _The power of_ kecengan, _bro_.

"Eh? Hehehe. Mau beli gorengan buat Bapak. Yang kayak biasa, Lu." Sehun cengar-cengir menjawab Luhan.

"Oke." Luhan tersenyum manis sebelum masuk mengambilkan pesanan. Duh, kelihatan manis sekali. Sehun jadi ingin _merasakan_. Hehe.

"Biasa aja dong, Hun, mukanya. Nggak usah mupeng." sindir Chanyeol sembari mencomot pisang goreng milik Jongin. Kali ini Jongin mengamini. Mereka tiba-tiba kompak menjalankan misi _anti sehun-sehun club_.

"Sirik, bang? Makanya cari gebetan sana." ujar Sehun. Jongin hampir saja melemparinya pakai sandal jika Chanyeol tak menahannya.

"Biarin aja, Jong. Umur nggak ada yang tau." kata Chanyeol. Kemudian keduanya mengunyah pisang goreng bersama.

Begitu Luhan kembali, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah acara guyon-gombal-guyon yang dilancarkan Sehun kepada sang kecengan. Daripada muntah karena terlalu mual menontoni bocah ingusan itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain.

Namun tak lama, tiba-tiba atmosfer terasa berubah.

Saat itulah, hal yang paling dihindari orang sekampung mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bakal segera kejadian. Chanyeol menyadari sorot mata Jongin yang menyala-nyala waktu tak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan menuju warkop itu.

Abang sayur yang kebetulan mangkal dekat situ memilih pindah lapak. Serangga-serangga pergi hibernasi lebih cepat. Angin bahkan berhenti berhembus. Dan Luhan rasanya mau tutup warung saja.

Sampailah sosok itu di warung Luhan.

"Han, bakw—"

"Eh, dek, apakabar?" sapa Jongin pada _yang baru datang_ , meski nadanya lebih mirip orang mau nantang tawuran.

"Gue bukan adek lo." ketus lelaki _mini_ yang baru sampai. Mata bulatnya menyorot datar ke arah rak gorengan, tidak sudi melihat siapa yang bicara.

"Sori, maksud gue pendek, bukan adek. Gue juga ogah kakak-adekan ama lo." balas Jongin. Kopinya diseruput kembali dengan gaya _cool_.

"Apa lo bilang?! Punya masalah apa lo sama gue?!" Laki-laki mata bulat itu mulai menggulung lengan bajunya, maju selangkah menuju Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, bakwan 5, kan? Nih. Hari ini gratis. Luhan mau tutup. Makasih, ya. Daah.." Luhan tiba-tiba sudah keluar ke hadapan Kyungsoo bersama sekantong gorengan. Ia membalikkan badan laki-laki yang rupanya bernama Kyungsoo itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Alibi. Luhan cuma tidak mau warungnya jadi arena tinju mendadak.

"Oke, makasih gratisannya, Luhan. Tapi biarin aku selesein urusan aku. Minggir." Kyungsoo putar haluan lagi. Luhan dipaksa menyingkir. Plastik bakwan di tangannya ia letakkan sejenak di meja. Oh, maaf, bukan meja. Itu tangan Sehun yang kebetulan sedang menengadah.

"Maju lo sini, tem."

Luhan menangis di dada Sehun. Sudah rela-rela memberi gratisan untuk menghindari malapetaka, ujung-ujungnya jadi begini.. huhuhu. Omong-omong, Sehun sudah hampir mimisan.

"Rasis banget lo, bawa-bawa warna kulit." Jongin terbakar emosi. Hah, padahal dia yang mulai.

"Lo duluan yang ngatain gue pendek!" Kyungsoo makin maju.

"Emang pendek!" Jongin melet.

"Dan lo emang item!"

Jongin sempat berniat menggulingkan lelaki _mini_ itu ke jalanan, tapi ia memilih menahan diri. Sayangnya, mulutnya mulai lagi—

"Udahlah. Gue nggak mau adu pukul sama anak gadis." katanya sambil mengeluarkan dompet bersiap membayar.

"SIAPA YANG LO SEBUT ANAK GADIS?!" Diraihlah kerah kaus Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah siap melayangkan tinju.

"HANSIIIPPP! PAK ERTEEE! MAAKKK SIAPAPUN SELAMETIN WARUNG AYEEEE!" Luhan teriak-teriak. Seisi kampung lari-larian—mengira sangkakala baru saja berbunyi.

Jadi begitulah kurang-lebih keadaannya. Bertemunya Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo dalam satu tempat kadang bagaikan kiamat _sugra_ bagi warga sekampung. Atas sebuah alasan yang masih merupakan sebuah misteri, ada suatu perang tak berdarah di antara keduanya. Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya pemeran pembantu. Padahal kalau ternyata harus menghadapi beringasnya Kyungsoo, mereka bertiga rela, kok, tidak kebagian peran dalam cerita ini. Huft.

.-

Jumat sore berikutnya di bulan Agustus. Semua anggota Karang Taruna wajib menghadiri rapat dadakan. Sang ketua sudah bersedekap di depan papan tulis putih dalam ruang sekretariat sempit mereka, menggenggam spidol dan menatap kedatangan kawan-kawan satu organisasinya.

 _TOK TOK TOK_.

Bukan, itu bukan bunyi ketukan pintu. Hanya Baekhyun yang mengetuk brutal papan tulis di belakangnya.

"Mana yang lain?!" tanyanya jengkel. 5 menit sudah terlewati dari jadwal kumpul yang disepakati. Sebagai ketua, Baekhyun menjunjung tinggi yang namanya disiplin dan efisiensi waktu. Dan dia paling tidak suka tiap kali para anggotanya _ngaret_. Baekhyun anti jam karet.

Dalam ruangan telah duduk rapi Luhan, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan beberapa anggota lainnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengok kanan-kiri, turut merasa kalau anggota lain memang banyak yang belum datang.

"Mulai aja rapatnya, Kak." ujar Sehun malas. Ia keburu mengantuk kalau harus menunggu lebih lama. Ini, kan, jadwal tidur sorenya.

Tepat setelah itu, suara ribut-ribut terdengar. Sisa anggota masuk ke ruangan sambil cekikikan. Termasuk di antaranya Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Heh kalian! Lambat banget, sih?! Badan doang digedein." ketus sang ketua sambil menodongkan spidolnya. Yang ditodong tidak ambil pusing. Masih cekikikan, mereka menempati kursi-kursi plastik yang tersisa. Baekhyun lekas berbalik, tanpa buang waktu menuliskan beberapa hal di papan tulis.

"Acara tujuh-belasan tinggal empat hari lagi. Gue bakal ajuin pertanyaan buat masing-masing divisi dan penanggung jawab terkait persiapan acara." Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Memandang satu-satu wajah para anggota. Yang jabatannya disebut mendadak deg-degan.

Jongin asik mengunyah kacang yang dibawanya. Bunyi _krauk-krauk_ terdengar mengganggu bagi Sehun yang kebetulan ada di samping Jongin. Anggota yang lain sibuk memeriksa catatan mereka, bersiap sebelum interogasi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun dimulai. Sedang Jongin lebih tertarik mengomentari rasa bawang putih dari kacangnya dalam hati.

Gerakan spidol di tangan Baekhyun berhenti dua kursi di kanan Jongin, "Kyungsoo," Baekhyun menunjuk, "Ada perubahan jumlah perlombaan?"

Menggeleng, "Nggak, Baek." Kyungsoo menjawab mantap. Sebuah _note_ tebal penuh coretan terpangku di paha. "Balap karung, lari estafet, tangkap belut, makan krupuk, karaoke, sama terakhir panjat pinang. Pj udah dibagi-bagi. _List_ perlengkapannya udah gue kasih ke anak perlap."

Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Spidolnya bergerak lagi. Seseorang yang sudah datangnya terlambat, datang-datang kerjaannya hanya makan kacang, menjadi sasaran selanjutnya.

"Kim Jongin. Perlengkapan udah siap semua?" Baekhyun bertanya datar. Ia siap-siap menyembur karena nampaknya Jongin tak tahu apa-apa.

"Ngg.. anu.."

"Masih perlu beberapa buat panjat pinang. Belut masih koordinasi sama Bang Donghae. Beliau masih nggak rela belutnya dibeli cuma buat lomba-lomba ginian." Chanyeol menginterupsi. Tangannya bersilang sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo jawab?" tanya Baekhyun. Nadanya biasa saja, sih. Tapi rasa-rasanya ada bom tersembunyi yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Chanyeol ciut seketika.

"Jongin mana bisa jawab. Kerja juga nggak." Semua menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang baru saja berujar bersama seringaiannya.

Baekhyun mendecih, "Udah gue duga." Soal mengerjai dan membenci Kim Jongin (sebenarnya sekaligus temannya, Park Chanyeol), Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo telah berkoalisi sejak dahulu kala.

Bunyi kaki kursi plastik yang terdorong terdengar gaduh akibat Jongin yang bangkit tiba-tiba. Kacang-kacang berjatuhan. Ruang sekretariat sempit itu semakin kotor saja. Jongin tersulut emosi.

"Nggak usah sok tau lo! Tinggal ngasih catetan aja belagu! Kita-kita nih yang capek, nyari sana nyari sini. Lo tinggal nunggu perlengkapan kebeli dan sekarang malah menghina?! Ngajak ribut?!"

Sekali lagi bunyi kaki kursi terdorong. Kyungsoo turut bangkit. "Faktanya lebih banyak Chanyeol yang kerja. Masih mau ngelak?"

Jongin maju selangkah-dua langkah, menggulung lengan baju. Kyungsoo tak gentar.

Sebagian besar penghuni ruangan tepok jidat. Sisanya sudah siap-siap memanggil hansip. _Mereka mulai lagi_.

"Sok atuh gelut!"

"Sok!"

Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk di tengah keduanya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan memeluk sebelah lengan Sehun karena takut turut menjadi korban. Sehun, sih, _fine_. Jarang-jarang dipelukin _ayang_.

Nun jauh di depan, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenggam keris. "Berenti atau gue tebas kepala kalian berdua." Aura gelap menyelimutinya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bungkam. Anak-anak tidak jadi memanggil hansip. Rapat dilanjutkan dengan khidmat, agar keris Baekhyun tidak memakan korban lagi.

Sementara itu, hingga menjelang penutupan rapat, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih setia untuk saling melempar tatapan benci.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Baekhyun mengakhiri sesi bicara-panjang-lebarnya.

Seseorang di belakang yang hanya kelihatan kepalanya saja mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Kak Minseok?"

"Cuma mau ngingetin, lain kali tiap mau rapat pakai berdoa dulu." kata Minseok. Baekhyun memutar bola mata. Begini, deh, kalau anak Pak Ustadz diajak ikut Karang Taruna.

"Iya, Kak. Makasih udah diingetin." Baekhyun menanggapi malas-malas. "Ada lagi?"

Kali ini Luhan angkat tangan.

"Ya?"

"Gorengan buat konsumsi beli di warung aku, kan, Baek?" Luhan bertanya polos, penuh harap. Sehun di sampingnya menahan gemas, sedang Baekhyun inginnya memasukkan Luhan ke penggilingan dan mengemasnya dalam kaleng kornet. Beneran, deh, memangnya tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih mutu?

"Iya, terserah." Baekhyun membuang napas. "Yang lain?"

Chanyeol angkat tangan. Sekilas seperti orang dadah-dadah.

"Apa?" Baekhyun mulai gondok. Dia mulai sadar kalau organisasi ini banyak dihuni orang idiot.

"Gimana kalau tangkap belut diganti tangkap tikus? Biar bermanfaat ngurangi tikus. Atau makan kerupuk diganti makan sushi? Lebih—"

"NGGAK PENTING!"

Sehun angkat tangan.

"APALAGI?!" Baekhyun menyalak. Hidung kembang-kempis sedang mata sipitnya tebuka lebar-lebar.

"Kebelet pipis, Kak. Ngomel mulu sih." Sehun mendumal sembari beranjak tak tahu diri, hendak ke toilet.

Spidol di tangan Baekhyun sudah hampir patah. Dia emosi. Ditambah, ia melihat Jongin melempari Kyungsoo dengan kacang dan Kyungsoo yang memungutinya cuma buat dilempar kembali.

Papan tulis dipukul kencang. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk sesegera mungkin mengakhiri tekanan batin ini.

"Terakhir. Buat tahun ini, selain penanggung jawab lomba dan koordinator divisi, kalian semua boleh ikut lomba. Rapat selesai." Baekhyun melengos. Dia mulai berpikir untuk mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari jabatan ketua.

Sorak-sorai memenuhi ruangan. Entah gembira karena bisa ikut lomba, atau sekedar karena rapat telah selesai. Sama saja.

.-

Euforia kemerdekaan akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Tanggal 17 telah tiba. Dari ujung ke ujung, dari tiang listrik satu ke tiang listrik lainnya, dari rumah Pak RT hingga warung Luhan, dipenuhi bendera dan dekorasi beraksen merah dan putih. Lapangan serbaguna kampung telah disulap menjadi arena lomba paling meriah yang pernah ada.

"Anak konsumsi di sebelah sana. Kamu anter ke sana gorengannya, ya, Han."

"OH SEHUN JANGAN IKUTIN LUHAN TERUS!"

"Kak Minseok, kenapa pakai sarung? Kita lagi jadi panitia tujuhbelasan, bukan mau solat ied."

"Eh dek itu belut bakal lomba jangan dimainin!"

"Jongin Kyungsoo plis, jangan adu jotos disini.."

"PARK CHANYEOL BELUTNYAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Percayalah semua ocehan itu berasal dari orang yang sama. Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak ketua bawel itu.

Lomba tujuh belasan segera dimulai. Lapangan serbaguna dipenuhi tali pembatas dan patok-patok di sana-sini. Ember berisi belut serta botol kaca di ujung yang berlawanan. Karung-karung siap sedia. Belasan krupuk putih ukuran jumbo menunggu untuk ditandaskan dalam hitungan detik. Dalam arena lomba, panitia bertebaran sementara para peserta sudah mulai memenuhi pinggir lapangan.

"Oi! Mulai berapa menit lagi? Mana sih anak acara?" Sambil berpeluh-peluh Kim Jongin celingukan, mencari-cari anggota seksi acara untuk meminta kepastian. Ia dan Chanyeol kelabakan karena lomba tangkap belut. Jumlah di setiap embernya belum dipastikan sama. Mereka masih butuh waktu.

"Sepuluh menit. Gece." Kyungsoo tahu-tahu muncul membawa papan dengan kertas berisi susunan acara.

Jongin mendelik. "Punya mulut tuh dipake. Semua butuh komando." katanya ketus. Bak berisi belut yang sempat diletakkannya sejenak diraihnya kembali.

"Cuma lo doang, tuh, yang protes. Susunan acara dilampirin di balik _nametag_ buat dibaca, bukan pajangan. Dan, gue yang lebih tau apa yang harus dilakuin anak acara. Nggak usah ngatur." Kyungsoo berkata tak kalah ketus.

Bak yang baru setengah terangkat dibanting lagi ke bawah. Chanyeol kocar-kacir menangkapi satu-dua ekor belut yang loncat terlempar keluar. Sial sekali di saat seperti ini, Jongin harus kembali bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, pikir Chanyeol. Pasalnya, urusan perlengkapan masih bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Menurut lo kerjaan ngangkut-ngangkut ginian sempet buka-buka _nametag_?! Mikir!"

"Menurut lo, kerjaan gue cuma ngasih komando buat anak-anak perlap? Mikir!"

"Anj—"

"Jangan berani-berani lo ngomong kotor depan gue!"

Jongin menggulung lengan kaos oblong hitamnya, "Lo yang mulai, ya."

"Maju, lo, sini!"

"Siapa takut. Sekali sentil juga pulang lo ke ketek emak lo."

"Jangan bawa-bawa emak gue!"

"Sok, pukul duluan. Jantan ngalah sama betina."

"MATI LO KIM JONG—argh! Lepas! Biar gue tendang hidungnya biar ketanem makin dalem!" Kyungsoo nendang-nendang udara kosong. Badan kecilnya disandera oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Heh minggir! Argh! Ngapain, sih, kalian?!" Dengan cara yang sama, Luhan dan Sehun memegangi Jongin. Duh, belum apa-apa, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah mau buat pertandingan sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Minseok datang menghampiri, berdiri di antara pasangan musuh bebuyutan seantero RT.

Entah kenapa, langit mendadak gelap. Seperti akan turun hujan deras, namun tak satupun rintik air jatuh. Lebih dari separuh lapangan terdiam. Gelap sekali. Seisi lapangan celingukan, bertanya-tanya siapa yang mematikan lampu.

Angin berembus kencang. Sarung Minseok berkibar-kibar ditiupnya.

Minseok tersenyum takzim, "Benci dan cinta itu beda tipis. Kalau Tuhan marah karna kalian terus-terusan ribut, jangan salahkan siapa-siapa kalau Dia membalikkan hati kalian. Salah satu dari kalian, pasti ada yang akhirnya _jatuh_ lebih dulu."

"K—kak M—min—mins—minseok?" Hanya Baekhyun yang mampu bersuara. Itupun lebih mirip cicitan marmut. Yang lain, melongo menatap Minseok. Atmosfer begitu ganjil. Tidak ada yang mengerti perkataan Minseok dan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Satu kedipan mata. Seolah semua hanya mimpi, keadaan lapangan kembali seperti sedia kala. Minseok, menyapa dengan riang.

"Haii.."

"..."

"Jongin, Kyungsoo, kalian mending ikut salah satu lomba. Nggak ada gunanya kalian adu pukul."

"Hah?"

Daripada sebuah nasihat, saran Minseok terdengar lebih mirip ajakan main dari keponakan Jongin. Niatnya baik dan sepertinya seru, tapi nyatanya konyol dan kekanakan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di kepala dua orang musuh di sana.

Bagai kejatuhan wangsit, Baekhyun tiba-tiba semangat. Ia buru-buru menyetujui. " _Brilliant_! Kalian harus ikut lomba. Eh, nggak, kalian wajib ikut lomba. Ini perintah. Silahkan buktiin siapa yang paling hebat di antara kalian. Uh, terserahlah. Pokoknya, ini wajib." katanya, agak tidak jelas.

"Apa?! Baekhyun, gue koordinator acara!" Kyungsoo protes keras.

"Terus?"

"Lo bilang koor sama penanggung jawab nggak boleh—"

"Nggak, Kyungsoo. I-ni pe-rin-tah." Baekhyun mengeluarkan nada final. "Dan lo! Gue ingetin, jangan sekali-kali buat keributan lagi. Cukup buktiin lewat lomba nanti." tambahnya, menunjuk-nujuk hidung Jongin.

Hidung Jongin mengerut aneh—sangsi, "Lo yakin? Menurut lo badan kayak bundelan kapuk gitu mau diadu sama gue?"

"Sialan lo tem!"

"Udah apa! Bisa gila gue lama-lama idup di sekitar kalian. Aduh gusti.." Chanyeol memijat kepalanya sendiri. Hey, sekedar pemberitahuan, Luhan dan Sehun, keduanya sudah menghilang.

"Denger, siapapun yang kalah atau menang, harus setuju buat jadi pihak yang selalu ngalah ke depannya." ujar Kyungsoo. Ia sudah terdiri tegak di atas kakinya sendiri, berkata mantap tanpa ragu.

Dengan _gesture_ tak jauh beda, Jongin cuma mendengus dan mengibaskan tangan. Jarinya membuat gerakan seperti menyentil kutu, sebagai wujud kepedeannya akan pertandingan konyol ini.

"Kita tanding di lomba terakhir. Panjat pinang."

.

.

Singkat cerita, selama sekian jam rangkaian lomba berlangsung, panitia alias para pengurus Karang Taruna punya kerjaan _double_. Satu, mengurusi acara sesuai bagian masing-masing. Dua, mengurusi Jongin-Kyungsoo biar tidak membuat keributan—setidaknya sampai tiba waktunya lomba terakhir. Dari ketua hingga seksi kebersihan, semua tahu kalau sehabis ini akan ada _battle_ paling mendebarkan sepanjang sejarah kampung mereka. Berita bahwa Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan bertanding telah menyebar dari mulut ke mulut. Diam-diam mereka terpisah dalam dua kubu untuk mendukung jagoan masing-masing.

Baekhyun mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Ia tiba-tiba pusing. Sepuluh menit menuju lomba panjat pinang, sekitar sepertiga peserta mengundurkan diri. Alasannya macam-macam, seperti disuruh Ibu cuci piring di rumah, sembelit mendadak, atau membelikan Mama pulsa. Ini pasti karena orang-orang tahu kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan turut serta. Bisa-bisa mereka ikut menjadi korban pertarungan mahadahsyat ini. Mungkin seperti itu kiranya pikiran para peserta.

Calm down _, Baekhyun. Semua pasti ada hikmahnya._

Begitu bunyi suara hati Baekhyun.

"Kak, tujuh menit lagi. Pesertanya cuma segini?" Seulgi, anggota seksi acara yang telah ditunjuk Kyungsoo untuk menggantikannya, menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Iya. Nggak apa, mulai aja kalau memang udah waktunya." sahut Baekhyun lesu. Yah, apalah arti sepertiga peserta yang mengundurkan diri. Hitung-hitung mengurangi potensi terjadinya 'kiamat _sugra_ ' yang sering disebut-sebut warga sekampung, kalau-kalau seusai lomba Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar mematuhi kesepakatan tadi.

4 menit sebelum lomba. Di sisi kanan, Kim Jongin dikawal oleh Chanyeol yang dengan setia memijatinya. Entah dibayar berapa bocah satu itu. Lalu di sisi kiri, berdirilah Kyungsoo bersama seluruh aura mencekamnya. Seolah-olah dari tatapannya terpancar sebuah ultimatum: Mendekat dan kau mati.

Tiba-tiba lapangan yang padahal tak ada kursinya dipenuhi penonton hingga bertribun-tribun. Langit mendung, kembali gelap. Angin kencang lagi-lagi berembus tak tahu darimana asalnya.

 _Cuh._

Jongin membuang permen karet di mulutnya sembarang. Penonton berseru kaget.

 _Krek. Krak._

Kyungsoo meregangkan otot lengannya. Penonton berseru tertahan.

Dua per tiga sisa peserta selain Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendadak raib, menyisakan sepasang musuh abadi itu sebagai peserta. Lomba panjat pinang telah resmi menjadi lomba eksklusif Jongin-Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara.

"LOMBA DIMULAI DALAM SEPULUH DETIK!" Kim Jongdae sebagai MC tak berbayar berteriak nyaring.

 _Jgeerr._

Petir menyambar.

"...empat, tiga, dua.."

 _Jgeerr_.

"SATU!"

Sorakan penonton bergemuruh. Di bawah langit yang gelap, seluruh penonton menyaksikan dengan serius pertandingan terdahsyat selama satu dekade terakhir di kampung mereka.

Bagai pemanjat kelas kakap, Jongin dan Kyungsoo meniti batang pinang licin itu.

"Bersiap kalah, ya, dek." Jongin mencemooh. Dengan kaki-kaki panjangnya, tak sulit baginya buat memanjat. Kim Jongin memimpin untuk saat ini.

"Mimpi lo sana." Bukan Do Kyungsoo bila menyerah semudah itu. Jurus pamungkas siap diluncurkan.

"HYAAAAA!"

Celana Jongin turun separuh, mempertontonkan boxer kumalnya yang bercorak batik. Pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo seorang.

Keadaan berbalik. Kyungsoo memimpin telak berkat _jurus pamungkas_.

"Luar biasa, pemirsa! Do Kyungsoo berhasil membalikkan keadaan! Kira-kira apa strategi Kim Jongin selanjutnya?!" MC berseru heboh, sedikit-banyak berharap terdengar seperti presenter acara olahraga.

Penonton menggila. Sorakannya sudah menyerupai bunyi puting beliung.

"CURANG, LO, PENDEK!" Jongin memaki tak karuan. Setelah berhasil menaikkan celananya, ia gesit menyusul.

Kyungsoo hanya melirik ke bawah bersama seringai setannya. Kemudian, mata bulatnya kembali lagi menatap puncak batang pinang penuh keyakinan.

Panjat. Panjat. Panjat.

"Nampaknya Kim Jongin akan segera menyusul, pemirsa! Apakah Kim Jongin akan berhasil?"

Penonton berseru keras. Pendukung Jongin meneriakkan dukungan.

"YAK KIM JONGIN KEMBALI UNGGUL!" Jongdae berteriak melengking hingga mikrofon berdengung. Sejenak pentonton diam karena sibuk menutupi kuping. "Uhm, maaf, kesalahan teknis." MC tertawa garing. "HEY APA YANG KIM JONGIN LAKUKAN?"

Riuh sorak pentonton menggema lagi, melihat sosok Jongin yang memimpin di atas tengah mendorong keras pundak Kyungsoo dengan kakinya.

"HOI! BERAT KALI KAKI LO!" Kyungsoo berusaha menepis kaki Jongin yang bertengger di pundaknya dengan begitu kurang ajar. Akibatnya, Kyungsoo terpleset beberapa centi ke bawah. "Sial!"

Begitu kaki Jongin tertangkap sempurna, Kyungsoo menariknya sekuat tenaga. "Mati lo!"

Penonton menahan napas. Bahaya sekali!

Benar-benar, Jongin bisa saja jatuh dari ketinggian belasan meter dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tindakan itu. Ke-psikopat-an Kyungsoo memang tak ada duanya.

Untungnya, Jongin bertahan. Namun Kyungsoo berhasil mendahului. Selama sepersekian detik mata keduanya bertemu dalam satu garis, Jongin tertegun. Kok, rasanya seperti ada letupan kecil di dadanya, ya?

"Yeah!"

Jangan tanya itu suara siapa.

Hidung Jongin kembang-kempis. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia tak boleh kalah.

Sayang seribu sayang, gerakan yang terburu-buru membuat Jongin tak dapat merealisasikan keinginannya. Sesaat sebelum meraih kaki Kyungsoo untuk ditahan, Jongin tergelincir, kemudian jatuh hingga dasar.

.-

Seperti biasa, Jumat sore Luhan bertugas jaga warung. Kali ini ia sedang menemani dua orang di bangku pelanggan sambil mengeringkan gelas-gelas yang baru dicuci dengan lap. Luhan menatap prihatin pada salah satu pelanggannya.

"Udah, Jongin. Udah hampir seminggu.." bujuk Luhan. Sementara Jongin si pelanggan yang dimaksud, hanya melirik sekilas. Matanya penuh kilat emosi. Emosi sungguhan, lho. Berbeda dengan emosinya waktu Chanyeol sengaja mengganggu, atau waktu ia dan Kyungsoo saling mencela. Menurut Luhan, Jongin tidak pernah kelihatan semenyeramkan ini sebelumnya.

"Cih, ini bukan cuma soal lomba hari itu, Han! Siapa juga, sih, yang nggak emosi kalo harga dirinya diinjek-injek cuma gara-gara kesepakatan tolol sebelum lomba panjat pinang?" Jongin ngomel sendiri. Ia tidak bakal lupa, kalau tepat setelah pertarungan di lomba 17 Agustus, musuh abadinya yang bernama Do- _short_ -Kyungsoo semakin menjadi dalam menghinanya. Jongin yang biasanya kerap membalas, hanya akan diingatkan tentang kesepakatan bodoh mereka, yang diikrarkan sebelum kekalahan telaknya di _battle_ panjat pinang.

 _Denger, siapapun yang kalah atau menang, harus setuju buat jadi pihak yang selalu ngalah ke depannya._

Jongin bisa apa? Tiap kali dia berusaha tidak peduli dan berniat membalas Kyungsoo seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ada saja orang yang memojokkannya. Jongin tidak bisa mengelak, dia memang kalah waktu itu.

"Sisi baiknya adalah, intensitas berantemnya lo dan Kyungsoo berkurang drastis. Kampung kita jadi lebih damai." Chanyeol nyeletuk. Kemudian ia mendapat hadiah pukulan gelas cantik Luhan. Jongin hanya mendengus. Memang, tidak ada yang mau tahu bagaimana perasaannya.

"Ngg.. tapi, Jongin.. sebenernya kenapa kamu sama Kyungsoo bisa musuhan begitu?" Hati-hati, Luhan bertanya. "M—maksud aku.. Chanyeol sering gangguin kamu juga, kenapa nggak musuhan sama Chanyeol juga?" Melihat muka Jongin yang semakin merah karena menahan amarah, Luhan manampar bibirnya sendiri. Sepertinya ia salah bertanya.

"Kalian nggak bakal ngerti." Jongin membuang muka. "Kata-katanya nyebelin." Satu teguk, Jongin menelan kopinya. "Matanya, mulutnya, tinjunya, semua nyebelin."

Chanyeol nampak berpikir keras, mencoba memahami. Kemudian katanya, "Hati-hati, Jong. Kalo karma mampir, benci pun bisa jadi cinta."

Satu lagi tempelengan gelas cantik dari Luhan untuk Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Chanyeol tak mengerti. Dari dulu, baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo memang tidak pernah menjawab dengan benar bila ditanya perihal alasan permusuhan keduanya. Inginnya mereka bertanya lebih lanjut pada Jongin, tapi takut kena tinju.

Kemudian, Luhan dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Keduanya menelan ludah. Mereka melihat dua orang tengah berjalan menuju warung Luhan. O—ow.

Jongin yang sadar betul gelagat aneh Luhan dan Chanyeol, turut menoleh ke kiri.

Luhan deg-degan. Itu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Roman-romannya mereka memang akan bertandang ke warungnya. Duh, gawat. Apa Luhan harus memberi gorengan gratis lagi?

"H—hai, K—kyungsoo, Baekhyun.." Luhan menyapa lebih dulu. Gusti, Luhan sungguh deg-degan. Lihat saja, tangan Jongin sudah mengepal kencang di atas meja.

"Hai." sahut Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis nyaris tak kentara. Chanyeol yang tak beda jauh keadaannya dari Luhan terpaksa ikut tersenyum lebar. Keduanya merapal doa di dalam hati.

"Han, bakwan lima." kata Kyungsoo.

"Gue pisang goreng dua. Gabung aja bungkusnya sama punya Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menyambung. Luhan mengangguk kaku, segera melaksanakan tugasnya.

"Han, warungmu agak gelapan, ya, sekarang." ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Sampai Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa—meski ditahan-tahan—sisanya baru _connect_ apa maksud kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Hahaha.. Na—nanti aku nyalain lampunya, deh. Hehehe.." Luhan tertawa-tawa garing, pura-pura bodoh.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. Luhan, Luhan. Cakep-cakep _telmi_.

Luhan cepat-cepat menyerahkan pesanan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. "I—ini."

Kyungsoo menerima kemudian menyerahkan dua lembar uang pas.

"Tolong, ya. Kalo nggak penting-penting amat nggak usah nongkrong lama-lama. Ganggu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, semua orang tegang. Abang sayur yang memang selalu mangkal dekat warung Luhan mundur teratur. Akankah terjadi pergulatan lagi? Meski tidak menatap langsung pada orang yang dituju, semuanya juga tahu untuk siapa kalimat barusan.

Selain Kyungsoo, semua terlonjak kaget saat Jongin memukul keras permukaan meja.

"Oi!" Chanyeol protes. Tapi tidak jadi, karena Jongin kelihatan benar-benar marah.

"Gue kasih tau lo sekarang," Jongin berdiri, air mukanya tak terbaca, "Lo nggak pernah tau, sejauh mana kata-kata lo bakal ngejatuhin harga diri orang."

Dengan itu, Jongin beranjak setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Baekhyun menyikut Kyungsoo di sampingnya, "Gue rasa lo udah kelewatan, Soo."

.-

Keputusan Jongin sudah bulat. Ia cuma menyiksa diri saja kalau memilih bertahan lebih lama dari semua cobaan ini.

 _Hatiku ini bukanlah hati yang tercipta dari besi dan baja, hatiku ini bisa remuk dan hancur..._

Tidak, Jongin tidak sedang menyanyi. Itu nada dering hapenya.

"Halo?"

" _KIM JONGIN_!"

Jongin menjauhkan benda kotak itu dari telinganya. Alien gila, dia kira suaranya kecil apa?!

"APA? Sialan, bisa budeg gue temenan ama lo lama-lama." Jongin menjawab ketus sembari mendendangi kerikil.

Chanyeol di seberang sana, bicara cepat-cepat, " _Gue harap lo nggak lagi dalam perjalanan ke sana, Jong. Gue yakin lo masih punya akal sehat._ "

Sorot mata Jongin menggelap, memandang jalan setapak di bawah kakinya.

"Gue di jalan Duren."

" _APA!?"_

Terdengar suara kasak-kusuk di seberang telepon.

Suara om-om Chanyeol digantikan suara ayu milik Luhan, " _Jongin, nyebut Jong, kita bisa selesein ini sama-sama, kamu nggak perlu pergi ke sana.._ "

Di jalan setapak gelap yang dikelilingi pepohonan, sinar bulan dan titik cahaya di ujung jalan menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Walaupun agak-agak takut karena tempat tujuannya cuma bisa didatangi lewat jalan gelap ini, Jongin tidak gentar.

Jongin mengibaskan tangan, seperti bicara dengan Chanyeol dan Luhan secara langsung. "Alaah.. Udahlah, kalian nggak usah ikut campur. Gue nggak akan ngapa-ngapain disana." Jongin terus melangkah. Cahaya di ujung jalan semakin terlihat. "Cuma kalo tiba-tiba orang itu bisulan berkepanjangan, jangan tanya itu kerjaan siapa."

" _Tapi Jong—_ "

"Gue tutup."

Di ujung sana, Luhan dan Chanyeol mendengar jelas nada tanda sambungan telah ditutup.

Tersisalah Kim Jongin sendirian di jalan setapak di perbatasan dengan kampung sebelah. Suara burung hantu yang entah berasal darimana mengiringi perjalanan Jongin.

Jongin melangkah mantap. Kediaman Ki Joko Pinter telah di depan mata.

Siapa itu Ki Joko Pinter? Psstt.. Beliau adalah _guru_ bagi orang-orang yang ingin cepat kaya, cepat dapat jodoh, atau mereka-mereka yang punya dendam dan ingin memasang guna-guna—seperti Jongin kurang-lebihnya. Semua orang kampung tahu siapa dia. Konon katanya, sekali datang, permintaan apapun bisa terkabul asal bayarannya sepadan.

"Permisi.." Jongin mengetuk pintu kediaman bernuansa kayu tersebut.

"Mau apa?"

Jongin tengok kanan-kiri. Tiba-tiba, dia ketakutan. Darimana suara itu berasal?

"Di sini, goblok! Ini _intercom_."

Barulah Jongin sadar kalau di sisi pintu terdapat teknologi ala apartemen itu. Ia mengelus dada. Ya ampun, rumah orang paling kaya di kampungnya saja tidak punya yang begini, masa iya rumah pedalaman ini punya?

"Mau apa?" tanya seseorang di dalam rumah itu lagi.

"S—s—sa—saya—"

"Saya apa?"

"Saya Jongin."

"Nggak nanya."

Jongin tarik napas. Jantungnya melompat-lompat. Kenapa rasanya deg-degan sekali? Suasana mistis begitu kental terasa di teras kediaman Ki Joko Pinter. Lilin-lilin berjejer, gentong-gentong dari tanah liat berbagai ukuran juga tertata di kiri dan kanan teras—mengeluarkan bau aneh yang kurang sedap dihirup.

"Gini, Ki. S—saya ada permintaan."

 _Kriieett._

Pintu terbuka selebar bahu Jongin. Setengah ngeri setengah kagum, Jongin melangkah masuk.

"Eh? Anak bocah?"

Jongin samar-samar bisa dengar gumaman itu. Kini ia berhadapan dengan selembar tirai merah dengan siluet seseorang di baliknya.

"Ki?" Langkah Jongin mulai ragu. Gentong-gentong seperti di teras juga ada banyak di dalam. Sebagiannya mengeluarkan asap-asap dan sebagian lagi berisi air dengan kembang tujuh rupa. Aduh, Jongin mendadak mulas.

"Masuk."

Takut-takut Jongin menyibak tirai. Di sana duduklah lelaki paruh baya berstelan serba hitam dan ikat kepala yang hitam pula. Rambutnya panjang nan gimbal, selewat mengingatkan Jongin pada pesulap masokis yang pernah eksis di teve.

Jongin duduk bersila di hadapan Ki Joko Pinter, bersekat sebuah meja dengan mangkuk dari tanah liat berisi kembang-kembang. Banyak ornamen aneh di sana, membuat Jongin mendadak pusing.

"Saya belum suruh kamu duduk." kata Ki Joko.

Jongin lekas berdiri kembali, "M—maaf, Ki."

"Nah, silahkan duduk."

 _Sialan_. Jongin menyumpah dalam hati.

"Saya denger itu." Ki Joko menatap Jongin. Yang ditatap sudah hampir pipis di celana. "Kamu mau minta apa?"

Jongin menelan ludah. Harus hati-hati dia bicara dalam hati, nampaknya Ki Joko Pinter benar-benar _pintar_.

"Saya punya musuh, Ki." kata Jongin patah-patah.

Ki Joko memotong, "Kamu mau dia jatuh cinta sama kamu?"

"BUKAN! AMIT-AMIT!" Jongin histeris.

"HAHAHA," Tak tahu kenapa, Ki Joko tertawa hingga bahunya bergetar.

Melihatnya, Jongin inisiatif ikut tertawa, "Eee.. haha—hahahaha..."

"Siapa yang suruh kamu ketawa?!" bentak Ki Joko Pinter. Jongin mingkem. Serba salah memang hidupnya.. huhu..

"Musuhmu kenapa?"

"A—anu, Ki.."

Dan dimulailah sesi cerita Jongin. Menggebu-gebu ia bercerita betapa inginnya ia mencelakai musuhnya. Nun jauh di kampung, Do Kyungsoo bersin berkepanjangan.

Ki Joko Pinter nampak mengelus dagu. Alisnya naik-turun bergantian kiri dan kanan sambil menatap Jongin.

"Gimana, Ki? Bisa?" Ragu, Jongin bertanya menyangkut keinginannya.

"Hmm.. bisa. Tujuh ratus ribu, ya."

"HAH?!" sembur Jongin.

"NGGAK SOPAN KAMU! MAU NGGAK?!"

Jongin ciut dibentak untuk kedua kalinya malam ini. Tujuh ratus ribu.. itu bisa buat jajan tiga bulan di warung Luhan.

"Ya—yaudah, deh, Ki." Jongin meringis nyaris menangis. Kedepannya ia mungkin bakal banyak _ngutang_ di warung Luhan. Maafin Jongin, Neng Luhan.

Segelas air putih hadir di meja, entah dari mana. Jongin seratus persen merinding disko.

Digenggamlah gelas air putih tersebut oleh Ki Joko Pinter. Jongin bisa menyaksikan dengan jelas bahwa Ki Joko merapal mantra yang sangat panjang ke arah air dalam gelas.

"Ngg.. Ki?"

Air diminum.

 _BYUURR._

"OI, KI! KOK SAYA DISEMBUR?!" Jongin meronta. Kini wajahnya sudah kuyup. Kuyup oleh air semburan dari mulut Ki Joko Pinter. _Ewh_.

Ki Joko Pinter terpejam. Badan goyang kanan-kiri, mulut komat-kamit, tangan memutari mangkuk kembang tujuh rupa.

Ah, sudahlah, Jongin percaya saja dengan ritual aki yang satu ini.

.-

Sejak Baekhyun bilang kalau dirinya sudah kelewatan, sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo mulai merasa tak enak hati. Iya, begini-begini Kyungsoo masih punya hati, kok. Lagian, ini semua karena Kim- _black_ -Jongin, yang pergi berlalu begitu saja di hari pertemuan terakhir mereka. Seharusnya, kan, dia membalas, meski cuma satu-dua kata celaan atau semacamnya. Bukannya berujar tajam seperti waktu itu. Kalau begini caranya, sisi baik di hati Kyungsoo jadi terusik.

"Kyungsoo, dia ngeliatin lo lagi." lapor Baekhyun.

Jongin yang kebetulan keluar dari kost-annya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang lewat. Baekhyun belakangan menjadi mata-mata dadakan. Pasalnya, ia mendapati Jongin semakin sering memandangi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Jongin pun tak beranjak. Keduanya saling tatap dalam radius empat meter tanpa tahu apa arti tatapan masing-masing.

Hey, Jongin kelihatan bagus juga pakai kemeja itu, pikir Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun jadi merasa jadi figuran di sebuah ef-ti-vi roman. Dia tak habis pikir apa alasan kedua musuh ini saling diam, saling tatap begitu.

Mungkinkah...

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya. Ia sungguh kaget saat sebuah konklusi muncul dalam kepalanya. Ya Tuhan.. mungkinkah Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin...

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu. Jongin telah melaksanakan kiat-kiat yang diamanatkan Ki Joko Pinter demi kesuksesan mantranya. Puasa satu hari satu malam, kemudian berbuka pakai daun pepaya. Memang aneh, namanya juga dukun. Bukan saran dari dukun kalau tidak aneh.

Selama itu pula, Jongin mulai mengamati gelagat Kyungsoo selaku sasaran guna-gunanya. Acap kali mereka bertemu, Jongin tak pernah melepas tatapannya dari musuh bebuyutannya itu. Ia ingin memastikan rencananya berhasil. Seharusnya efek mantra Ki Joko sudah mulai bekerja. Tapi.. kenapa rasa-rasanya Kyungsoo bertingkah biasa saja? Malah, Jongin dibuat heran karena intensitas pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo jadi semakin sering. Bonus, tanpa pertengkaran apapun.

Seperti sekarang.

Jongin terlalu penasaran, mau memastikan apakah mantra itu bekerja. Maka dari itu, Jongin enggan memalingkan pandangan barang sedetik sebab tidak mau kelewatan momen yang dinantinya. Seharusnya, seorang Do Kyungsoo akan kesulitan berjalan karena bisul yang tumbuh di pantatnya, juga mulai bertingkah seperti perempuan—dengan kata lain, _ngondek_.

Apa? Suka-suka Jongin, dong, mau minta apa pada Ki Joko Pinter.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana, empat meter dari Jongin yang betah di depan pintu kamar kost.

Sepuluh detik.

Satu menit.

Jongin mulai merasa perutnya tergelitik. Sepertinya ia harus ke kamar mandi.

Omong-omong, kenapa Jongin jadi semakin betah menatap Kyungsoo lama-lama? Eh, itu, kok, bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba jadi lucu begitu? Kok—

 _Plak._

Buru-buru Jongin menampar pipinya sendiri. Setan mana yang siang bolong begini mengganggu kinerja otaknya?! Ha, Jongin pasti sudah gila. Ya, Jongin pasti gila kalau masih betah saja memperhatikan anak burung hantu itu.

Jongin putuskan, esok malam dia akan pergi berkunjung ke Ki Joko Pinter lagi. Jongin butuh jawaban. Karena berikutnya, Kyungsoo berlalu dengan langkah biasa saja, serta tingkah yang normal-normal saja.

Kenapa mantranya belum juga bekerja?

.-

Jongin menghempaskan diri di kursi langganannya. Ia menyambar sebuah bakwan dari keranjang gorengan, mengunyahnya dengan brutal.

"Argh!" Ia misuh-misuh sendiri. Dua hari sudah, pemirsa. Dua hari Ki Joko Pinter _libur_. Jongin tidak tahu harus bagaimana menemuinya. Dia kesal sendiri. Mantra tidak bekerja, yang ada Jongin dibuat uring-uringan karena makin sering bertemu Kyungsoo dan merasakan hal-hal aneh pada fisiknya sendiri.

Lagian, sumpah demi apapun, Jongin baru kali ini dengar ada dukun yang cuti lebaran haji! Yang benar aja!

"Mm.. Luhan.. Bakwannya lima."

Jongin menoleh. Luhan dan Sehun yang sesungguhnya tengah ber- _loveydovey_ juga menoleh. Abang sayur ikut menoleh.

Watdef—

Kyungsoo! Lagi! Dan kenapa dia datang sambil tersipu-sipu begitu?!

"Uhuk uhuk.." Jongin keselek bakwan. Ya gusti, siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini? Atas pipi Jongin yang tiba-tiba panas, juga atas rasa aneh di dalam dada?

Jongin mau menangis saking kesalnya. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Jo—jongin? Lo nggak papa?" Kyungsoo maju, mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dari teko yang selalu sedia di meja pelanggan warung Luhan. Jongin mau tak mau menerima, dengan wajah penuh rona.

Duo HunHan melongo. Menganga.

Watdef—(2)

Apakah kiamat _kubra_ akan segera terjadi di kampung mereka?

"Bang? Bang, sadar, Bang." Sehun mengguncang-guncang bahu Jongin. Jongin menoleh. Seperti anak manis yang penurut, sedang menghabiskan bakwannya sambil malu-malu.

Watdef—(3)

Suer, ini beneran Bang Jongin yang Sehun kenal? Kenapa pipinya jadi pink-pink begitu? Sehun megap-megap saking tak percayanya.

"I—ini, Soo." Luhan memberikan kantong plastik berisi bakwan. Memang bagus kalau Kyungsoo tak lagi bertengkar dengan Jongin. Tapi kalau begini caranya, apa tidak terlalu horror?

"Makasih." Kyungsoo pamit undur diri. Mendadak, Kyungsoo nampak bersinar di penglihatan Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo diam-diam melambaikan tangan pada Jongin, isi perut Jongin terasa berputar-putar.

"Liat! Gue yakin Jongin sama Kyungsoo pa—mmfffhhh"

Di ujung sana, Chanyeol sibuk menahan Baekhyun yang kelewat antusias dengan hipotesa sepihak di otaknya.

Sementara itu Kim Minseok menumpang lewat, tersenyum penuh arti.

.-

Cerita ini sudah sampai di ujungnya. Pada akhirnya, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol tidak jadi menyesal karena dijadikan pemeran pembantu dalam cerita Jongin-Kyungsoo. Tidak bakal pernah menyesal, karena mereka bisa menyaksikan dua musuh yang _katanya_ abadi, pada akhirnya saling jatuh cinta.

Psstt.. jangan tanya bagaimana, dimana, dan sedang apa mereka sekarang. Kalian akan turut tersipu kalau mengetahuinya. Terakhir, sih, Kyungsoo dikabarkan masuk ke kamar kost Jongin, hehehe..

Dan lagi, jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Ki Joko Pinter sengaja salah membaca mantra. Mantra yang diminta Jongin, digantinya dengan mantra cinta.

Uhuk, uhuk. Ini rahasia, ya.

.

 **fin!**


End file.
